What the Eyes Can't Perceive
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: He knew he should be over there, to show himself, the great hero of the Aparoid War, notwithstanding his sudden hesitation. He looked up at the stars from where he stood, seeing the night alto-cirrus clouds dot the sky. The warm breeze ruffled his clothes and fur, as if it were a persistent child tugging on his arm, before whispering off to bother someone else.


What the Eyes Can't See or Perceive

**Disclaimer: No Starfox characters are mine. Only Nintendo owns them.**

* * *

_ This is it…the night all of Corneria has been wanting. Had been waiting for, _Fox thought as he watched the celebrations take place. Peppy Hare was alive, as was the rest of the Starfox team, and best of all, the whole galaxy was at peace. They were free from danger.

However, regardless, Fox still felt his heart lurch and clench back in the testy fingers of longing. He watched as the breeze made the trees sway, their leaves rustling their dialect to the stars. Fox forced away the urge to rub the bridge of his nose; he knew he was supposed to be happy. His teammates were enticing the children with stories of valor and might, spinning gold threads of heroism in their naïve hearts.

He knew he should be over there, to show himself, the great hero of the Aparoid War, notwithstanding his sudden hesitation. He looked up at the stars from where he stood, seeing the night alto-cirrus clouds dot the sky. The warm breeze ruffled his clothes and fur, as if it were a persistent child tugging on his arm, before whispering off to bother someone else.

Fox suddenly found himself thinking of Krystal, the vixen who captured his heart since the day he saw her encased in the crystal on Planet Sauria. Her blue fur which shone in the luminescence of the sun and moon. Her turquoise blue eyes that glimmered and focused on his emerald colored eyes as he spoke. The way she always thought of him first and him only.

_Krystal…_ he thought, closing his eyes, as if accepting some inner distraught. He knew she was most likely with the team, or helping with preparations. He walked languidly, a grimace on his face as his eyes took in the boisterous and benign air about the celebration.

"Let's give good cheer to the Starfox Team!" A shout started and soon a chant spread through, gratitude, hope, and serenity shining in each and every word.

However Fox wasn't feeling it; something was holding him back and he knew it. Did he want to find out what was causing him to be like this? The Starfox leader sighed and stopped as he saw Falco amble over, a wry smile on his face.

"So, where's your party attitude, Fox?" he asked, gesturing about him with his feathers. "Everyone is going all stir-crazy for us. You should be there with us and chanting as well."

_Yeah, I know… _Fox sighed inwardly. Falco's eyes expressed such victory and haughtiness over their newly revamped fame. The Starfox leader wished that those unknown matters inside him weren't keeping him from letting go as well. However there was just something that he had to do. Something he had to create.

"Falco…I am going to go for a walk, you know, to clear my head for a little bit. I don't feel in the party mood right now. I won't be gone long," Fox said, scratching the back of his neck.

"All right then. Just as you as you don't dilly-dally for too long," Falco warned, amusement in his voice. "You wouldn't want Slippy to eat all the food now, do you?"

"Oh please…" Fox muttered and Falco chortled out a guffaw before sauntering away, a knowing glint in his dusky blue eyes.

_Does he know the true reason as to why I am feeling like this? _Fox's thoughts queried but he shook them away, wanting to get on with the walk.

Slowly he looked back at the party scene one last time as someone's plate of food crashed to the ground the sound ripping into the air. Groans and high-pitched giggles sounded and Fox turned away, moving his legs to a destination he didn't know. The wind circled again and Fox waved his hand in the air, as if to swat it away from him.

"What could be bothering me?" he asked aloud softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose again as he walked. He didn't realize it, but a hunch had reached its grimy fingers up his back, marring his posture.

_Krystal…she has been in my thoughts lately since the end of the Aparoid War…_ Fox thought as he continued on, the sound of gravel crunching out from under his boots.

_She always thought of me first…no matter what. Even in the decisions she made. _Fox began to remember when Krystal and he were close after their adventures from Sauria. He remembered the pain that clutched and cleaved to his heart like a sticky web when they couldn't talk together as they used to before the War started. That was the day his blood ran cold, his mind stopped processing what would happen. He assumed that Krystal would never come back to create a world he understood.

However, she did and now she was at the party helping the others with setting up the food. He figured she had no time for him anymore; they barely talked since the War. He only caught fleeting figures of her, but for those brief moments, his world burst into reason again. Fox knew he needed Krystal, wanted her even. She made him happy when all the others just assumed he was the happiest fox in the world.

_Boy were they wrong…I can't even break out of my shell at a victory party…_ Fox suddenly wanted to clutch his head and weep. Something was wrong, and that something only escalated and augmented its hold as the minutes dragged.

A crackle sounded behind him, but he didn't notice, for he was too busy scanning his thoughts, seeing them through his mind's eye.

As he walked the scenery soon changed and a languid, shimmering lake stood out in his view. For reasons he couldn't elaborate he knew something was going to happen here; it would change his life forever.

A mystical mood set in the air and he stopped to wonder what was causing it. The very surface of his fur began to tingle and that crunch sounded again from behind him.

That's when arms went around him; they were so warm and so gentle that he lost himself in their touch before murmuring, "Krystal."

"Fox." She breathed his name into his ear, her lips so close to him that he just couldn't help but turn around and ascertain if she was truly there.

"Krystal…I…" Fox trailed off, seeing a look in her eyes. It made his tongue still as she pressed a finger to his lips. Fox blinked and looked deeper into her eyes, trying to dig out the truth that he was hoping was there in those beautiful depths.

"Fox, what are you doing here? We should be partying," The blue-furred vixen asked, her voice sounding hushed; it made Fox want to draw closer and breathe her into his senses.

"I couldn't get into the party mode for some reason." Fox looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed for saying this in front of Krystal. He felt her hand run through the fur of his cheek and linger there, making Fox look into her eyes again.

"Then I guess we just have to fix that," she said and her words sent a thrill coursing through his body.

"How?" He whispered now, feeling the air about them form its wings, as if trying to shroud them from any watching eyes about the area.

Then their lips locked and passion made their weary, yearning, and longing hearts soar in bliss. It was the kind of feeling you never experience again, though Fox somehow knew he would always experience this feeling whenever he was with Krystal; it was the feeling of truly being alive and appreciating and loving it.

"Krystal…" Fox whispered against her lips as they drew back, feeling a renewed purpose in his heart. "How I feel for you now hasn't changed over the years; it has just become stronger."

"Fox," Krystal paused as emotion flashed in her turquoise eyes; time seemed to still until she continued, planting a small loving kiss on his nose, "I am truly sorry for hurting you that time and avoiding you." Her eyes darkened with the grip of sadness as she looked down and away and Fox wanted to destroy it; to never let her feel sorrow.

"That doesn't matter now." His tone was hoarse and husky with emotion and heartfelt. "What matters now is that you are here in my life again. I can never think of parting from you again."

The wind came again and this time Fox didn't reject it, he let it come and twirl its fingers around and on the couple, rustling their fur and clothes.

"Oh Fox…I am glad you understand, regardless of how your feelings may have been." She leaned into him, their foreheads touching, pressing together. Fox placed his hand and clutched her cheek, tracing her jaw line with gentle fingers.

"By the way," Krystal began as they drew apart. "Falco told me to go find you. He said that you looked mighty down and figured I'd be able to help."

"Falco…" Fox trailed off, a pleased smile quirking his lips. "Always thinking of me regardless of his views on it."

"I envy you; you have friends that will always be with you. Alas…I don't' I'm always alone..."

"Krystal…I am with you now. My friends are your friends as well. We support you and want you around us; we love you. There is no shame in feeling as though you are alone. Now we aren't alone…we are together. I love you and always will. Please tell me that you feel the same way." He looked into her eyes at this, focusing on nothing but her.

"I do Fox, I do," Krystal replied, tears of joy pooling in her eyes, and Fox brought his lips to hers again as she threw her arms around him, bringing them close together in an embrace.

The stars winked above, as if they had thoughts of their own as they looked down at the couple sharing secrets of love through their lips.

"My proof of existence is you, Krystal…we were made for one another."

"Fox…" Krystal drew back and clasped him tighter to her body, closing her eyes as she let go of every worry and doubt in her heart and soul, resting her head against his shoulder with a nuzzle.

The couple drew back as the trees nearby seemed to shoot their bliss and laughter to the stars as the wind ran its course. The water in the lake rippled, the waxing moon shedding light down on Fox and Krystal, making their pelts shine.

"We saved the world, Krystal. A world we can both live in peace in, together," Fox drew back, feeling awe at his words. All this time what he did hadn't affected him, but now that his heart was open again, those warm feelings returned. Fox and Krystal gazed up at the stars, at the galaxy they saved while their love bounded through time to bring them together incessantly; forever.

* * *

**A/N: FoxRocks and I (ShiverIntheLight) have collaborated and came together to flesh out this wonderful Fox/Krystal oneshot for all you fans out there! :D I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
